


【索香】时光所知道的

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

黄金梅丽号的一切都还是山治记忆中的样子。

借着海平面新生的微光，他用手掌从头到尾抚摸船栏，环顾了一圈这艘承载了过多怀念时光的卡拉维尔帆船。与现在的桑尼号相比，全木质的材料显得简陋而不堪一击。但无论风平浪静或是波涛汹涌，船头的白色绵羊永远面朝大海微笑着。

山治摸了摸它的角，略带感伤的微笑把双眼弯成了温柔的弧度，宝蓝色本就代表忧郁。

梅丽，还记得我吗，有没有想我啊。

话一出口他才发现这是个错误的悖论。就像一会若是见到了那个绿藻头，脱口而出一句你有没有想我，一样的匪夷所思。

——他为什么会想你？

环顾了一下周遭海域，山治熟悉的很，这是刚刚驶离阿拉巴斯坦的那片海域。不出意外的话，随着几分钟后破晓的降临，会有七个人陆陆续续来到甲板上。

顺着涌入鼻腔的那股迷恋的信息素，山治登上船帆顶上的哨塔，与他想的一样，一个熟悉的身形轮廓裹在毛毯里睡着，冻得哆哆嗦嗦。他太久没有被这种带有血腥味和侵略性的信息素环绕，本以为最早被刺激分泌的会是颈后部的腺体，却未想到泪腺是最先不受控制的。

他先红了眼，而后才红了脸，站在这股每个发情之夜都想要到望眼欲穿的味道中。

起先他伸出的双手只为给索隆把被子盖严些，但当右手控制不住拨弄起那三只耳坠后，金属清脆的撞击音响起的一瞬，他开始发情了。

手腕系着杰尔马研发的时光指针，他告诉自己不能太贪心，回到两年前的目的，只是为了远远地看他一眼而已。

但后面在淌着液，仅仅是跪在地上，已经用尽了他那打颤双腿的全力。他发誓临行前注射过抑制剂，就是为了防止这种突发状况。或许是身体太久没有被人疼爱过，被除自己以外的人疼爱过，它提出了强烈的抗议——现在，你不能只远远地看他一眼。

汩汩涌出的泉眼已经连外裤都有些打湿了，又潮又热的瘙痒感折磨得他直蹭双腿。带起时光指针的时候，他决定不在这个时代留下一星半点自己的痕迹，不让任何人察觉地回来，又离开。

他现在改变主意了。

至少走前，得把那根肉棒塞进自己后穴一次，含着一发精液再离开。不然双腿之间的酥麻感，让他迈步都很艰难，更别提忍着发情的折磨回到自己的时代。

在寒冷的凌晨扯下守夜人的被子，确实很过意不去，可没有办法，但凡发情期的激素给他存有半点可控的理智，他也不会这么做。所以现在，他只能一边说着抱歉，一边保证一会你的身体就会热得不需要这层被子。

来不及再去感受胸膛的温度，尽管他真的很想念每个被索隆环在怀里入睡的夜晚。他喘着粗气急不可耐地将手伸向绿色外裤的中央的一团，凌晨五点大概快到晨勃的时间，但他隔着外裤用手掌捏了捏，总体还是软软的一团，懈怠地耷拉着脑袋。

下一个动作他再熟悉不过，索隆还在时，每个突然发情的夜晚他都这样撩拨着让alpha满足自己。他的手半握着笼盖在还没睡醒的鼓起处，五指轻柔地带着衣裤收敛，掌心还在原地旋转着摩擦。仅仅三五下这样的抓握过后，那里便已经发硬。

他急忙地想要解开索隆的外裤，后穴的空虚发烫让他不能再等。可突然一只大手握住了自己，让他无法再继续解开纠缠的裤带。

对视的那一刻，山治知道自己眼角已经泛满了泪。他不知道到是由于对面前那双眼眸的过度思念，还是单纯的得不到手中握着硬物而憋得难受。

瞪圆的眼睛里不止一丝半点的惊讶，他随即揉了揉眼睛确认这不是梦境，alpha灵敏的嗅觉告诉他，这个是他的厨子没错，而且还发了情。

“喂，怎么突然发情了，你不是头睡前还宁可注射抑制剂也不让我碰的么？”

他笑着抹去了山治眼角那滴泛着光的液体，手抚摸在涨红发烫的脸颊上。他的Omega以前即使是求操也没有好气的，很少会这么温柔安静地看着自己，搞得他都不好意思继续挖苦，“你这别是，抑制剂买了假药了吧？”

靠，是他没错了，能一句话把重逢的温情气氛毁得一渣都不剩的，没别人了。

短暂的对视结束后，山治除白了他一眼外，一句话也没说出口，他啪地甩开男人的手，继续和搅成一团的裤带绳做着搏斗，Omega大喘着粗气，急的直骑在索隆的大腿上磨蹭。在他毫无规律的一通胡乱揪扯后，裤带绳终于成功打成了一个死结。

山治发自肺腑地大喊了一句“操”，并结结实实给了索隆一拳，伴随而来一声不明所以的无辜惨叫声。他就这样脸埋在男人的白T恤里几乎哭了出来，一手来回拽扯着一团死扣儿的裤腰，一手捶着他的胸口。

索隆惊住了，他从来没有见过山治哪次发情急成了这个样子，仔细嗅了一下空中的信息素，这股香甜味从未有过的浓郁，让他如醉如痴。连自己也没有意识到，他闭着眼睛的呼吸在越来越快，越来越急促，呼气的喘音在性感地颤抖着，他拽起了伏在胸前的金发脑袋，对视着那双已经对不准焦的蓝眼睛，而自己的视线也开始迷离。

“厨子，你今天有点不对劲。”他喘着粗气将手伸向最喜欢的臀部，整个中缝的区域已经湿的不像样子，连刚才坐在自己的那一片腿部也一片潮热。虽然不知道怎么回事，但骚成这个样子，他喜欢。

“这么着急吗？”索隆拎了拎自己那难解的裤腰，而后猛地一下沿着中线直接撕开，支起来的东西一柱擎天，外面仅盖着一层前端湿了一片的布料，“这样不就好了，它归你了。”

脱自己的裤子相比之下简直容易了太多，皮带松开的瞬间黑色的直筒裤刷地掉在了地上，索隆两只手抓着他的两条大白腿，温暖的液体顺着大腿留下，脱下西裤后有的直接滴落到了地上。内裤由于过于潮湿紧紧的贴陷进了臀缝，索隆的手指沿着沾满水的布料中间的细缝走形，从后穴到囊袋之间来回的纵行磨蹭，每一个来回就会收获一声妩媚的叫喘。

“我不行了，我好想你，好想要你......”

金发的Omega躲开了下面那只游走的手指，直接将内裤最潮湿的位置怼在了帐篷的尖端。他自始至终都没有上过两只手，孤身生活的那些日子他只能用手给自己解决，现在他一下也不想碰。此时他只想把手用于抚慰alpha的胸膛，用手扶稳那尺寸感人的柱身，用手搂着男人贴的更近。

“哦？宝贝你今晚把我踹出房间的时候可不是这么说的？”

作为被迫在甲板上冻了一夜的惩罚，索隆没有帮他脱掉内裤的意思，他隔着两层内裤尝试用龟头撵压在吐水的凹陷处，逐渐推着湿得一塌糊涂的布料进去。这种隔靴搔痒的半入半不入实在苦不堪言，纤维在敏感的皱褶处擦蹭，甚至力度大的时候会划过肠壁，丝丝拉拉的摩擦感除了痛还是爽。

对于现在的山治，只要进入的是索隆相关的东西，都他妈是爽的。

山治气急败坏地准备扒下自己的内裤，你穿着也无所谓，那东西只要进去了就行，他现在已经是这种想法了。但索隆似乎还有些生气地想惩罚着他，他将山治的双手背到身后，制止了他脱内裤的行为。

两年来的每一次吵架山治不可能都记得，但现在急于求操的心逼得他必须回想起来。如果说到离开阿拉巴斯坦后的吵架，那大概是自己吃了那个女剑士omega的醋。他还记得可爱的达斯琪美眉从罗格镇就一路嗅着信息素到了阿拉巴斯坦，为了那个混蛋剑士。问他为什么追你的女海军会跟你的初恋情人长得一样，他竟然说我怎么知道。

他记得当时几天几夜没让索隆上过他的床，这是他和索隆在一起后第一次发情期选择了抑制剂。索隆是个性欲极强的alpha，只要闻到略有发情的香甜信息素，他就想操。而厨子又不给操，他只能躲得这股味道越远越好，睡到了甲板。

说到这里，或许索隆直到两年后也没明白过来自己在生什么气，山治一直嘴硬的声称是嫉妒，凭什么你这种一身汗的臭男人能吸引到可爱lady追了你一路。

发情期的Omega用尽了最后一点残存的理智理清了自己的状况，为了尽快平息情欲，他决定暂时装作自己就是那时的自己，误会等待生理需求满足后再说。

索隆向来能读懂他的吻，没有什么是一个唇间缠绵表达不出来的。他用不受控制垂着涎液的嘴角激吻了上去，又湿又滑的舌头在索隆的口腔里一通乱搅，alpha一边轻勾舌尖，一边像喝水一样咽下了从对面嘴中流淌而来的甜液。

当时索隆就在想，这次Omega的发情，不仅信息素中饱含异样的浓郁，吻技居然进步了很多。以前厨子只知道捧着自己一通乱啃，汹涌的发情浪潮让他变得像饥渴的母狗，整个过程激烈而凶猛，就是典型的两只alpha和Omega互相发泄的欲望的过程。

而这次的吻不同，尽管他知道面前的Omega也因发情失了智，但这个吻中有一种名为情感的东西，唇齿的信息素甚至给他嗅到了一丝悲伤的爱。但同样，被全世界最淫荡的Omega香气激得发情的alpha，此刻没有心思顾及方才那丝哀伤的甜味是什么，他只想拿着阴茎狠狠捅进去。

激吻结束，他有些迷离的双眼看到厨子已经蜕下了大半截内裤，双手仍然被自己控制在身后，他是用腰臀扭动，磨蹭着将内裤撸扯下来的。卡在中部的内裤拘着他的双腿无法打开，这幅色情的样子让alpha再也忍不住，猛地将那块碍事的布料撕碎。扯断的一瞬间，两只腿像松了劲儿的弹簧，刷地开到了最大的角度，后庭的泌出的液体滴滴答答地打在自己的囊袋上。

alpha一手掰开他的屁股对准了自己勃起的硬物，一手按着Omega的后颈搂到自己身上，那散发催情迷香的腺体就在嘴边。

让他疑惑的是，山治平时一向习惯自己用双指捅进后穴做扩张，索隆每次都狠狠地观赏起Omega那副一边用自己手指触碰肠肉，一面露出泛红而又迷离的求操表情。

但这次他的手很老实，索隆便以为这次似乎不需要再做扩张了。

他直接撅着山治的两瓣屁股用力按在了老二上，那时他才发现自己想错了。后穴内部的肉道出奇的紧，虽然比不上第一次开拓，但这种箍紧得发疼的快感似乎很久没有过了。

山治的指甲尖已经陷进了alpha背部的肌肉中，留下了数道血痕。Omega空虚的后穴数月没有进入过如此的庞然大物了，半蹲式用来支撑中心的两条腿剧烈地颤抖晃动着，在断断续续的淫叫下他颤颤巍巍地还在向下挪动屁股，随着肉棒的逐渐深入，Omega的肠壁似乎回忆起了这熟悉的尺寸，它开始贪婪地咬住柱体。肉棒全部进入的时候，他的双腿力量已经丧尽，当的一声跪在了地上。

“我......站不住了......”Omega朝着斜方肌狠狠地咬了一口，同时两腿盘上了腰，硬物没有拔出，就这样卡在里边，惹人怜的眼神仿佛在乞求索隆把他压在身下干他。

alpha猛地翻身将山治压在下方，同时舌尖轻舔在了后方的腺体，酥麻的触感像一根电网，从后颈串满了全身。若是说不对劲，索隆在这次舔舐中就应该已经察觉。

信息素的味道像是已经被永久标记过的。

但还是那句话，精虫上脑的alpha不会因为这点疑虑就停下抽插的阴茎。他没空去怀疑究竟是他闻错了，还是他的omega被哪个找死的alpha永久标记了。

他之所以没有多想，是因为生殖腔口并未拒绝自己的阴茎，相反，虽然后穴在最初紧得反常，但肠壁上的那个小口似乎相对友好。随着前松的腰胯，龟头挤进了肠肉之间的窄缝，在新的腔隙中开辟。

被插入生殖腔的Omega叫声愈发难以控制，肉壁的每个细胞都把最强烈的快感运送到全身，汗液浸湿了他身上仅剩的一件敷衍的白衬衫。为了配合alpha的角度，他将腰部又往上松了松，大叉开的双腿将一切不堪的光景暴露无遗。他能看到由于许久没有性爱而收缩的洞穴小口，随着一下又一下的用力捅插逐渐回复原来的开放程度。阴茎每一次后退，都带出一股喷溅的淫液；每一次前入，擦过生殖腔口的活瓣，就把疼痛的快感运往大脑，连同小腹也似乎被顶得起起伏伏。

阴茎一次一次地撞在生殖腔的最深处，山治预感到高潮即将来临。他双手扳着半失神alpha的脑袋，把自己的后颈充分暴露给他。

“咬我，用力......我快到了......”

那双有几分失神的眼睛在听到这句话后瞬间瞪大了，但精液已经在输精管蓄势待发，他连一句“你确定”都不想多问，听从了omega的请求，做了那件一直想做却又不敢做的事。

毫不留情地咬破腺体，血珠崩出的同时，一股绝无仅有的猛兽alpha信息素，迅速火热地注入血液。这股做梦都想占有的热潮直接让Omega来到了高潮。与此同时，alpha的身体开始抽搐，一股白浊的精液喷射在了生殖腔的内壁。

高潮的余温在缠绵的亲吻中逐渐淡去，强势的alpha被消耗了体力，身体也逐渐软瘫了下来，他趴在了Omega的身上，而此时的Omega软得像一滩水，但空灵的眼神逐渐回光。尚未皮软的阴茎拔出体外，连带着污秽的浊液也像泄了洪一般滚滚淌出。拔出的瞬间山治身体抽动了一下，但除此之外，他丝毫不想管顾源源流淌的下体。

他只想全身心沉浸在这个吻中。闭起眼睛，仿佛置身于温暖的海水，不加挣扎地下坠，身体被这片温柔淹没。

愿一生都能溺死于这片温柔之海。

但一缕微光总要穿过海平面，虚假的梦境总是要醒。山治准备停下这个吻睁开眼睛之时，男人略微皱眉的双眼似乎已经注视他许久。这表明他早已从陶醉中醒来，但一直配合自己完成了这个吻。

“你到底是什么人？”索隆捋着那缕盖在右眼上的金发，这束头发改了方向，索隆一早就发现了，“我从来没见过他这只眼睛，和这边的卷眉毛。”

“我是他。”山治没有看他，只是继续紧搂着alpha，贴在他的胸膛里。

“那个混蛋，事后才不会这么老实的趴在这里，任由我玩着头发。”他知道怀里的不是昨天和他吵架的Omega，但不知道为什么，他没有推开，甚至鬼使神差地想多抱一会。或许是由于那个吻中散发的忧伤，这件事让他从头在意到尾。

“信息素告诉我，你是厨子，但不是我的厨子。”

一直不愿承认的事实就这样被索隆道出。做爱的时候，他自欺欺人地告诉自己，索隆是属于他的。

但事实是，属于他的索隆已经死了。

即使回到过去，属于未来的他也没有资格拥有此时的索隆。因为此时的索隆，属于此时的自己。也就是说，他永远也无法再次拥有一个属于自己索隆。

“你的厨子，被一个混蛋永久标记了，而那个混蛋，他妈的走了。”

躺在索隆怀里的金发男子身体开始发抖，有两股温热的液体划过胸膛。索隆知道那个混蛋指的是自己，正如他知道怀里的人就是他的厨子，只不过来自另一个时代。

“看来，色厨子未来过的不怎么样。”

换做平时，这句话的语气一定是嘲讽的。但此刻，这句话像是被叹气叹出来的一样。

“可真他妈不怎么样......”

金发男子话到半截，甲板上传来了东西摔碎的声音。他们赤裸着身子朝那个方向望去。

碎裂的牛奶杯，狼藉的早餐盘。

和伫立在原地承受着晴天霹雳的金发男子，震惊而又愤怒的蓝眼睛，是右眼。

\---TBC


	2. Chapter 2

长久以来，山治似乎一直存在一个错误的概念：罗罗诺亚·索隆，是他一个人的alpha。

这个谬误此刻在甲板上被无限放大。无论是赤身裸体又惊慌失措的索隆，还是空中弥漫的色情到令人作呕的信息素，都指向了同一事实——他们做爱了。

在自己把牛奶杯打碎的瞬间，索隆就像一只被枪声震吓的野兽，慌乱地推开依偎在怀里的Omega。而那Omega，金发，和自己一样。

空气好像都凝固了，他与一个长得极为相似的金发卷眉男惊愕地对视着，大眼瞪小眼，左眼瞪右眼。那个人与索隆的肌肤紧紧贴合。

哪怕他们能管理一下紧张的面部表情，显得不要那么捉奸在床，山治的心里都能好受一些。

索隆以为接下来会有一场大灾难，例如一只黑足把下半身全裸的他追着满甲板踹之类的。然而没有，山治平静得可怕，没有发火，没有踢人，没有爆粗口。他只是静静地点了根烟，望了望天上的云，而后叹息的白色烟圈与云朵融合在了一起。

他紧咬着烟嘴拾起了地上的碎玻璃，告诉索隆，早饭他会再做一份放在屋里。然后，他转身就走了。

“以我对我的了解，绿藻头，你现在摊上大麻烦了。”

两年后的山治快速摸到了白衬衫，极其熟练地将领带打成整齐的扣子。不知为何，索隆脸上那种焦虑到冒汗珠的表情，让他感觉几分落寞。

很奇怪不是么，我的alpha在为害怕失去我自己而紧张，我在难受些什么？说到底，这一切关我屁事，我不过是个沿途发了情的Omega旅者，临路找了个alpha解决生理需求罢了。

“不管到了什么时候，你他妈永远是最能给我找麻烦的那个。”索隆早已经火速把所有衣服套回了身上，在山治胡思乱想的功夫里，站起了身准备追过去。

“站住绿藻头。”

山治自己都不知道，他是以什么立场讲出的这两个字，话说出口的时候，他才发现他根本没有资格。索隆就回过头讶异地看着他。对，是讶异的。那种，我做这么理所当然的事为什么要站住的，讶异。

被永久标记的Omega天经地义地认为，这种alpha信息素味道是属于自己的。在熟悉的血腥味alpha信息素中，他条件反射地以为是alpha抛下了他去追愤然离场的小三，但他实际上，他才是那个应该在床底的小三，对于两年前的他们来说。

“帮我要件新的。”为了缓解尴尬，两年后的山治只能这样补了句，指着被撕烂得体无完肤的湿答答内裤，简直不堪入目，“不然我可见不了人。”

“那你就祈祷，我待会儿不会被你踢死吧。”

望着索隆急促离开的背影，他看了看手腕的时间指针，竟萌生了一个可怕的想法：把它摔得稀碎。

山治——两年前的那个，躲在了甲板最不显眼的角落，一面望着海，一面一根又一根地点着香烟。他以前总觉得，没有什么烦恼是广阔的海面无法消化的，在浩荡的大海面前，人类的心事是如此渺小不堪。

但总有海湮灭不下的悲伤，比如此刻。

他温柔、体贴、绅士，但不代表他不向往强悍。从小因基因编辑失败而被父亲嫌弃的他，出生就被贴上了弱者的标签。逃离来到了巴拉蒂餐厅，他终于脱胎换骨般地撕掉了标签，那时他天真地以为强大，可以与基因无关。

但十八岁那年，他分化了。Omega，弱者概念的Omega，离了alpha就活的不像人样的Omega。

除了操蛋他还能说什么？

于是他开始疯狂囤积抑制剂，煎熬的发情期就在一针一针的注射中忍了过去。他伪装了Omega的信息素，这时他发现一个很有趣的事，大家为什么都以为他是alpha？甚至还有人抱怨，你的烟味儿信息素也太冲了。但不管怎样，就这样吧。

山治的装A人生就这样开始了。

如果不发情，如果他是清醒的，他绝不想作为Omega被人按在下面操得求饶，alpha与生俱来的优越感令他窒息。

但罗罗诺亚·索隆的出现改变了一切。

上船的第一晚，那个家伙邀请自己去甲板喝一杯。酒香中弥漫着淡淡血腥和铁锈味道的信息素，野性而又充满安全感，好闻到险些发情。

那是山治第一次希望，自己是Omega，而他是alpha。

但那个混蛋告诉自己，他他妈的是个beta？？

这就是另一个故事了，名为罗罗诺亚·索隆，一个alpha非要装B故事。

起因很简单，就是那副天生灵敏的alpha鼻子。说实在的，索隆并不很喜欢烟味，但山治那股呛人的香烟信息素有点......特别。似乎有种什么吸魂的甜东西混迹在里头，但转头再一闻似乎又消失了。

那股时隐时现的诱人香气，使得他总是控制不住想凑过去闻闻。那个装“alpha”的，自然而然以为这种挑衅行为是想找揍。尽管这个操作有些猥琐，但情急之下，索隆临时随口装了个B。

掐算日子定期注射抑制剂的Omega装A装得极好，控制着自己雄厚信息素不要过于侵略性的alpha装B装得也极好。抛开性别又相安无事的暗恋，一切都极好。

如果不是那次上岛，兜里的抑制剂被敌人踢碎得一滴都不剩的话。

但是，装A就要有装A的样子，再有顾虑，随时可能有敌人突袭的深夜，山治还是主动提出了守夜保护大家。他还是自信的，尽管生理性别是Omega，但把岛上那点敌人踢得满地找牙还是绰绰有余的。

——在不发情的情况下。

事情就是这么的狗血，信息素这种东西真的是说来就来，毫无商量的余地。本来占尽上风的山治腿越来越无力，后穴的瘙痒让他站得打哆嗦。身上迷迭香气的浓郁信息素在毫无节制地释放，敌人中的alpha全部几乎被这香气激得按捺不住。发情的Omega靠着树干支撑身体，像拴在木桩上的白兔，被饿狼重重包围。

被敌人和性欲双重逼到走投无路的Omega，一时之间竟不知该后悔没保护好宝贵的抑制剂，还是该后悔打肿脸充胖子的装A行为。

但总之，他即将面临着操蛋的公开处刑。

然而，还有更操蛋的。随着刀剑出鞘的锐响，和几声惨叫，环绕着Omega的几个彪形alpha全部倒地，站在面前的是另一个伟岸的alpha，绿发。

发情时期的脑容量本就几乎为0，他还要在那一瞬间酝酿如何在这位beta面前掩藏，他的臀缝就抵在树干花纹上着了魔似的蹭来蹭去，不受控制的。

“发情的Omega原来是你？”

靠近他反复嗅了几下后，索隆确定，这就是那股香甜到直接将他从睡梦中唤起来的信息素。alpha就这样顺着情欲的香气追到了这里，终于发现了他心心念念几个月的，呛人烟草味道中的那阵心驰神往的甜色。发现馋了很久的味道确实是属于Omega后，索隆噗嗤一声惊喜地笑出了声。

“混蛋，你骗老子，去你妈的beta！”Omega一边伴着吟声地喘息，一边有气无力从牙根狠狠挤出这几个字。

发情的山治那副红扑扑的脸蛋，在索隆眼中完全是一种猎奇的新鲜感，毕竟他真的先入为主地拿厨子当成alpha好几个月。色欲迷离的眼睛似乎挺难受的，这让索隆打住了继续观看的念头。

“说实在的，要不要帮忙？”索隆的手抚过泛红的脸颊，滚烫的温度有些吓到他了。

“抑制剂在船上我床头......”

“你不觉得，这比让我干你还不现实？”alpha的话一点也没错，等他找到梅里号，可能得半个月以后了，“不过，如果你介意的话，就算了。”

你这是在做爱前问一个发了情的Omega介不介意么？

当然，他也只是象征性地问一句，因为他显然没等Omega的回答就直接亲了上去。作为一个有过点经验的alpha，这是他口感最好的一次，无论是味道、柔软程度，还是那止不住分泌的津液，一个吻就足以把他吻硬了，alpha的信息素正在不受控制地膨胀中，涌入大脑和全身。

他太爱面前这只Omega浑身上下每一寸的味道了，爱到彻彻底底地发情了。猛兽将山治狠狠压在树干上，用被外裤箍紧的硬物在Omega的身上来回抵蹭，最后就锁定在山治裆部鼓起的那块，两只阴茎隔着两层外裤来回摩擦，alpha与此同时扯开了双方的全部上衣。

“上次你换衣服的时候，我就注意到了。”Omega白皙的胸膛挺立着两个深色小粒，这正是索隆现在玩弄的对象，“你的乳头真漂亮。”

温柔的指肚一次又一次擦过那个敏感的尖端，另一侧的舌尖拂过后，牙齿还会轻咬半下。山治一面咿咿呀呀地哼叫着，一面骂着“变态吗你”，但听到下流话语后愈加泛湿的后方，出卖了他其实喜欢这个变态。Omega已经急不可耐地将索隆的手引到了后臀。

剑士的手游走进西裤的瞬间，潮热的湿气袭击了他的指尖，两层衣物已经被水粘成了一层，湿哒哒地浸润着他的手指。alpha等不及地直接将手伸进了内裤里，用力往外一卷，布料全部被退下，美好的光景暴露无遗。

两根手指在穴口打转，这个动作让山治很难受，本来整个屁眼从里到外都瘙痒得要死，而这个混蛋的alpha还要做作地火上浇油。但真的当两根手指剥开皱褶的小穴边缘时，山治整个人猛地抽颤了一下。

“......我以前没有和alpha做过......所以你给我轻一点.......”

索隆拨开穴口的时候就隐约察觉到了，这里应该经常自慰没错，但不像是进入过阴茎的样子。即将被夺了初夜的Omega是有点紧张的，当两只手指进入的时候，肠壁十分紧致，但很快，它就紧紧咬住了，并且附赠了汹涌的热液。

alpha终于解开了自己的裤腰带，阳物掏出的瞬间，Omega原本失了神的眼睛突然炽热了起来，他大概对这个尺寸相当满意。

“想舔吗？”他对着嘴角流涎的Omega这样问。

饥渴的Omega直接上嘴含住了那根阴茎，嘴角的液体顺着柱身直流而下，绵软的小舌头摊平覆盖在龟头最敏感的那片区域。这种快感不禁让alpha都控制不住自己叫出了声音，扩张Omega后穴的手指暂停了几秒钟。

索隆也搞不明白，一个从没性交过的Omega为什么会有这么好的口活儿，或许因为嘴软舌头软？他只知道，这只Omega一点都不听话，口腔撸动的速度越来越快，若不是alpha极强的控制力，那几次深喉差点就忍不住射了出来。再这样下去真的不行，最后他扯着山治的头发才制止住了。

“故意的吧，你他妈撸的这么快，就是想我快点插你？”

“知道你还不快点。”

“第一次？”

“别废话。”

“我真的可以进去？”

“......给我......快点......”

这种诱惑哪只alpha顶得住？索隆怎也没想到，他心爱的厨子第一次，是在这种情况下，被他收割的。为了让Omega彻底放松，他在龟头顶在洞口快要进去的时候，轻舔吸吮着颈部的腺体，手中的Omega全身颤抖着发出一声淫叫，信息素猛地如涨潮一般涌满全身，alpha趁着这个缝隙直捅而入，迎来了Omega第二次失声淫叫。

“还受得住吗？”alpha安慰性地问了问山治的嘴，那双淫荡眼缝里溢满了生理性泪水，他还是有些担心Omega的第一次过于疼痛。

“动......”

七荤八素的乱叫中，索隆捕捉到了这唯一一个有意义的字。阴茎被极为紧致的肉壁咬的生疼，如果不是索隆刻意地控制速度，过快地出出进进他过不了多久就会射了。若是如此，骄傲的天下第一大剑豪会因为破处过紧而早泄，混蛋厨子会拿着这件事嘲笑半辈子的。

终于崭新的肠壁被开辟得柔软起来，阴茎捅插的速度逐渐恢复。厨子的面部表情彻底失了控，丝毫不加掩饰的淫荡。心高气傲装A的Omega竟然在此刻露出了这种欲求不满的表情，一想到这里，索隆就开始激动地加快了频率。

但他并不满足于穴壁，他想去更深的地方。龟头抵在了生殖道口处，那是一个全新尚未开封的位点，全新的快感让山治叫断了声。

“厨子，我要进这里。这里会爽得你妈都不认识。”

山治嗯嗯啊啊地不知道听懂了没有，但生殖腔被捅入的瞬间，原本接吻中的嘴狠狠地咬烂了索隆的嘴唇，索隆的脸上狰狞得厉害。Omega从没想过，不使用抑制剂的发情期竟然可以这么醉生梦死。

甚至那时候他觉得，能做Omega真好，能做被索隆肏的Omega真好。

alpha双手扶着他的腰快速抖动，巨大的阴茎顶得他不由自主地剧烈上下晃动。棱角分明的胯骨与柔软弹性的臀部生猛地撞击着，Omega肿胀阴茎下的囊袋也随着上下摇摆，偶尔活塞运动的时候还会蹭到囊袋的边缘。

“快不行了，索隆再快点......我想射。”

不堪入耳的情话刺激到了alpha的神经，铁锈味的信息素越发的不受控制爆了出来，快速的抽插中，他也想射了。

生殖腔的软肉欲拒还迎地吞食着阴茎，而阴茎像打桩一样，用尽全力地一下一下狠捅到尽头。Omega控制不住的大腿盘踞在了索隆的腰身，狠狠地夹着他的腹壁。终于，伴随着几下抽动，乳白色的精液喷得索隆浑身都是，而Omega的生殖腔里也被精液充填，塞到了极限。

索隆在高潮的瞬间故意没有接吻，他就是想看看这只Omega能叫多久。拉着绵音的细声终于戛然而止，山治逐渐睁开了模糊的双眼。

“厨子，你知道你刚才叫的多好听吗？”他将事后半点力气都没有的山治揽进怀里，贴在耳边低语，“再多叫几声，没准我就又硬了。”

“滚，你个装B的绿藻头！”不得不说，比拔吊无情，Omega界里，山治称第二，没人敢称第一。依靠临时标记止住了发情的Omega，解决了生理需求后瞬间变了嘴脸。

但他得承认，那晚起，他离不开索隆了。

不仅因为狂野血腥味的信息素，不仅因为他用临时标记止住了自己的发情，不仅因为他直男式的温柔，不仅因为裹挟着安全感的爱恋。

因为这个alpha搂着他说，何必伪装性别，一个强大的Omega岂不是更让人心服口服？比如你。

一直以来的心结在那一瞬间被打开，索隆拥有那把钥匙。

山治噗嗤地笑了起来。

以前被你临时标记过的Omega有没有夸过你真会说话。

没有，我跟他们不说话。

看来你只是冷漠地解救失足发情Omega，公益慈善家？

大概吧。但我以后不想解救别的Omega了，我家那只脾气臭得不能再臭了。

但现在，索隆标记，啊不，“解救”了除他以外的Omega，就在他的眼前。

说实话，怀里那个Omega是金发还是什么真的不重要，山治连看都不想多看一眼，因为对于他来说，这都是别的Omega。

事实都是，原本不属于他的alpha再次不属于他，罢了。

他知道现在索隆站在他身后五米或者十米的地方，站了得有五分钟或者十分钟了吧。他就这样望着山治，无话可说。这个男人做事一向秉承行胜于言，这也是他为什么就哑口无言地立在那里的理由——行已经摆在那里了，再多的言也苍白无力。

一盒香烟见底了，再耗下去也是浪费时间。一起冒险了那么久，他们两个之间的羁绊是其他任何omega都无法企及的，山治这点自信还是有的。

但他还是失望的，索隆那时的信息素不仅是肉体满足的味道，还有对占有的渴望，他入迷了。山治自负地以为，没有任何一个omega能让他释放出这种味道，除了他自己。

“哪来的失足发情野omega？”

索隆能怎么说？未来过来的你？所以我刚才睡的omega其实是你，对吧我没劈腿？

去他妈的，这话索隆可说不出口。他睡的时候没发现那个omega不是现在面前的这个山治吗？他发现了。那他推没推开？他没推开。他不仅没推开，还干得很他妈爽。甚至可耻地承认那个山治反倒更成熟刺激，更懂他想要什么。

所以，睡了的omega是山治或是别人真的重要么？对于面前的山治来说，那就是除他以外的别的omega生物体，睡了就是睡了，这是赤裸裸的背叛。

——最后他没有回答，无可辩解，混蛋了就是混蛋了。

“算了，这件事确实无所谓了。”口中的烟雾随着一声叹气呼出，他就这样平静地从索隆身边走过，而索隆紧闭着眼睛不敢看。

“以后不会了。”那个心高气傲的剑士，很少会有这样颤抖的声音。但他知道，这样也无济于事了。他是真的怕失去，怕到连多余的辩解都不敢讲，怕到不敢问能不能再给一次机会。

“不用这样的，毕竟，我只是个Omega。”

卑微的Omega，有什么资格指责alpha的不忠。他知道，无论现在他多么帅气而愤怒地转身离开，该死的发情期一来，他还是会下贱地摇着尾巴贴在alpha的身上。

索隆明白这句话的意思，所以他难过。

\---TBC


	3. Chapter 3

那盒香烟抽完后，山治很快地从房间中又拿出了一盒，回到甲板的原处，做着相同的事：看海，抽烟，咒骂他的狗男人。

他们到底是怎么睡到一起的他不知道，他只知道，再这么抽下去，肺就完蛋了。

“借个火呗？我没记错的话，这条船上现在只有你有。”

后方的声音响起，山治整个人愣住了，这声音熟悉得恐怖。还有更恐怖的，声音的主人面对着自己，豪不夸张的就像照镜子，尤其露出来的左眼还是别人都没有见过的。那时山治好像有一点点能理解狗男人的劈腿行为，因为真的太像了。

“你难道是......？”

“嗯，我是......”

“那个人妖......叫......叫...冯克雷！你从海军手里逃出来了？！”这个人妖的模仿果实现在已经连信息素都能模仿得如出一辙了吗？就算如此，那你也不能口口声声喊着朋友朋友的，然后扮成我样子抢我男人吧？！

“去你妈的！”对面的金发男人对着他的肚子就是一脚违反礼仪之踢，要知道，两年后的山治可是最痛恨人妖的，这一脚别提有多猛，还是带着火焰的，“这下，你知道我是谁了？”

山治一边捂着肚子，一边骂着脏话，可以想见他被自己用自己的招式狠踢一脚之后惊讶成什么样子，如果这种奇幻的剧情真的发生在了自己身上的话——

我刚才是不是管自己叫，失足发情的野Omega......？

他仔细打量着面前的这个自己，金色的头发好像更蓬松了些，除了偏分的方向以外，下巴的小胡子蓄了一些。他不知道面前的这个人和他差了几年，也不知道这之间经历了什么。但除了lady似乎更喜欢的成熟，还是沧桑的，憔悴的。

旁人可能看不出来，但他绝对能看得出来，面前的这个人状态糟糕到了极点。信息素的味道是和自己相同的，但是紊乱而狼狈的，这种失调的状态如果处在发情期，那绝对生不如死。

他示意对面的自己往前探探身子，用手挡住了扰乱火苗的海风，点燃了他叼在嘴里的香烟。

“说说吧，比如你今年多大岁数。”

“快22了吧。”久违地吸到了一口香烟，来自两年后的山治终于平静了一点，他亮了亮手腕，上面带着一个从未见过的金色指针，“这东西叫时间指针，刚研发出来的，本来我不抱什么期望，没想到还真回来了。哦对了，你猜猜这玩意谁做的？”

山治想破了脑袋也想不出，自己人生中认识过什么精通机械发明的人才。

“你——咱们最痛恨的，杀千刀的杰尔马。”

“两年多以后的我已经堕落到这种地步了吗？”想到这里他有点反胃，要他用杰尔马那群人渣发明的产品，还不如去死，难道自己两年以后会连脸都不要了，“所以，你不惜用那群混蛋的东西回到过去，就是为了来跟我抢男人的？”

“对，你说的非常确切。”两年后的山治挑衅似的歪了歪头，朝着他坏笑一下，“对了谢谢你的内裤。不过，从尺寸来看，我还是比你大一些，有点紧。顺便一提，两年后的那个混蛋......也比现在的大。”

山治当时真想直接一脚把他踢回海里，但却无意间发现，他提到“那个家伙”的瞬间，眼里的光全都没了，嘴角的笑是僵硬的。

“索隆到底怎么了？”

“唔......”他知道自己不会想听剧透的，尤其是未知冒险的剧透，更何况是个悲剧的剧透，“没什么。嘛，该做的事我也都做了，我想你大概也不怎么欢迎我，该走了。”

“虽然这艘船上没人欢迎剧透，但还是住下吃几顿饭吧。我不欢迎你，但船上又不止我一个人。”

山治发誓，这是他航海过程中做的最最后悔的决定，再给他一次机会，他绝对不会邀请这个可恶的自己留下吃饭。

除了发型和抢男人这两件事以外，他简直就和自己如出一辙，甚至多了几分向往的元素，可以说，这就是他希望所希望的两年后自己能成为的样子——除了抢alpha这件事。

他会和自己一起在厨房帮忙做饭，甚至这个人还掌握了很多自己不知道的厨艺技巧，但声称绝对不会透露这些秘方的，反正你日后都会学到的。他似乎比自己对伙伴们了解还要更多，而且眼里总透着一种说不出的怀念。因为怀念，所以温柔。

路飞最喜欢新鲜的事物了，当两个山治出现在自己面前的时候别提有多高兴，对于路飞来说，两个山治就等于双倍的美食。更让山治嫉妒的是，两年后的自己不知从什么鬼地方学会了化妆这件事，借此机会在船上两位美女的脸上左戳戳右碰碰的，那副大着鼻孔的色狼样真让人来气。原来自己对着美女犯花痴的时候，那张脸有这么欠抽？船上的男人拿他当兄弟没毛病，但如果跟自己抢lady，绝对不能原谅。

当然，最让他心里咯噔一下的，还是索隆的表现。

能看出来，索隆有意地想要躲开他没错，他的重心还是在现在的自己这里也没错，但他从未拒绝过两年后的山治，这是血淋淋的事实。介意，加上不拒绝，这表明他动了情。而且他看两年后的山治的眼神，多了些以前没有的东西，似乎。

“你知道你现在搂着的是哪一个吗？”夜晚的海风吹拂过甲板，索隆从身后抱着山治，亲着他的耳后根，山治这样问着。

“废话。”alpha没有停止亲吻，抱得更紧。这也难怪，因为他自始至终爱的只有这一个Omega，他用良心起誓。

“绿藻啊，你两年以后到底干了什么昧良心的混蛋事，让我直接逃避到了过去。”山治没有好气地看着索隆，他正黏在自己身上，像吸毒一样成瘾地嗜吸着自己信息素的香味，“真是没用，放在现在我肯定会直接踢死你了事的。”

“谁知道呢。”他只能这么说。

听到“逃避到了过去”这几个字时，索隆的一切动作都很不自然地卡顿住了。

谁知道呢。他还能说，未来我死了吗，扔下了被永久标记的你？

对于两年后的那个山治，索隆承认，他被他深深地吸引了。他更成熟，更强大，他的眼睛黯然忧伤却又仿佛看透一切。

或许因为失去过，他看索隆的眼神里的温柔是藏不住的，连打架骂人的时候都是，是一种极度悲哀的温柔。

和他做爱时的场景历历在目，挥之不去，他对自己身体一切的喜好了如指掌，那股由于失调而爆炸性分泌的信息素足以让人溺死。

所以，他承认，他被这种猜不透的魅力迷住了。

但实际上，占据最主导地位的感情，还是愧疚。

虽然怎么想都很荒谬，现在的他甚至都还没有永久标记山治，更别提撒手人寰这种事，怎么也轮不到他来愧疚吧。但该死的，他就是有种错觉，这一切都是自己害的。

作为优势种族的alpha，他可能永远也无法切身体会到Omega发情的难熬。但他仅仅目睹过山治几次抑制剂失效后的样子，便能领悟，发情的时候身边没有一个alpha陪着，是一件多么残忍的事情。

更何况是被永久标记的Omega。

索隆能想象，两年后的山治试图寻求其他alpha来解决，但因为过于疼痛而放弃的绝望样子。最后生活所迫，发情期只能在抑制剂中度过。但抑制剂这东西，久而久之就出现耐药，维持的时间只会越来越短——这还是山治告诉他的。所以后面的事情，索隆不敢想了。

他所能想到的，自己能做的，无非是尽量别死，或者尽量别永久标记山治，以及，尽量弥补自己未来犯下的罪行。

所以，尽管做不到一视同仁，但他也不可能一把推开那个来自未来的厨子，他也会自然地帮忙搬运食材，和他拌嘴打架，自然地叫他厨子和圈圈眉。

那个口无遮拦的乌索普曾在饭桌问了他一道送命题：你觉得现在的山治，和两年后的山治，谁做的饭更好吃。被赋予钢铁直男称号的他，只能一边心里默念着要拽着这个长鼻子暴打一顿，一边尴尬地笑了笑，说，都好吃。然后满满当当的两盘饭团全部塞进胃里，苦不堪言。

他知道这个回答会让现在的山治心里不太是滋味，但他只能这么回答。

“去他妈的时光指针。要不是有停留时间限制，我可能真的就输了。”两年前的山治狠狠地掐灭了烟头，像是对着海面半自言自语。

傻子，输得那个人不是你，是我。对，两年后的那个我。

穿越回来的客人坐在黄金梅丽号的羊头旁边，和唯一能倾诉的伙伴这样讲，虽然这位伙伴只会朝着大海微笑，不会回答。

其实，那个最应该难过地一根接着一根吸着香烟的人，应该是他。而他现在也确实这样做了的。

他不知道从哪一秒开始，自己变成得面目全非。或许是和这个时代的索隆上床后，或许是穿越回到这艘船时，或许是拿到时光指针的那一刻，亦或许是，他的索隆退出自己生命的瞬间。

罗罗诺亚·索隆是为了救他而死的，这在他们那个时代已经是足以撼动世界的大新闻。但关于这件事的任何报道，山治没看过一眼，有关“索隆”相关的词汇，他就像屏蔽了一样。

他做过很多很多的事。

他会无缘无故发了狂似的踢碎酒馆闲聊客人的饭桌，只因为他们在聊海贼猎人的去世。他会紧锁眉头一脸严肃地对娜美小姐说“别动”，因为她那次想把剑士房间中的摆件收进盒子里，担心落了灰。

他学会了喝酒，并且把索隆生前留在船上的珍藏佳酿全部喝干，而后在甲板上对着北极星和北斗七星骂着毕生最难听的脏话。

有段时间，他和无数alpha滚了床单。这些alpha，有的是剑士，有的是绿发，有的是路痴。一个个夜晚都在钻心的生理剧痛中渡过，每个alpha拍拍屁股走人时，都骂了句“操，原来是个有主的Omega”。

唯独没做过的，就是面对。索隆不可能再出现在自己的人生中了，面对这个事实。

倘若他能面对，就也不会答应蕾玖做时光指针研发的首测对象了。

回到什么年代无所谓，唯一的限定只有，“过去”，有绿藻头的过去。他发誓当初只想默默地在无人的角落看他一眼，然后擦干眼泪，帅气地转身回去。切掉腺体，拜托布琳小姐抹除关于他的所有记忆。

但真的回来，他发现他爱这个时代，爱这个有索隆的时代，爱这个街头巷尾没人谈论海贼猎人罗罗诺亚死讯的时代。

他对蕾玖食言了，原本答应一个小时内回去，可这一待就是两天。

他对自己食言了，原本说好只是看一眼，可他永远不会满足于只看一眼。做了爱还不够，他还想把这个男人彻底抢走，跟自己抢走。

这件事听起来轻而易举，一个拿着上帝视角的剧本开着挂的玩家，怎么可能输了游戏？

无论各方各面，他都比两年前的自己进步太多。最重要的是，他认为这艘船上现在的所有人，没有人他更了解索隆，包括那个年轻些的自己。索隆的每个眼神，每个微表情，每个下意识的动作，他都能读懂下一秒会发生什么。索隆对待自己比另外那个自己更加温柔，更在意自己的感受，这点谁都能看出来。

所以，他以为轻而易举，就可以抢回索隆的爱。

然而，索隆对他的感情里有爱没错，但却是由愧疚和迁就堆砌而成的爱，脆弱到跺跺地面就会坍塌。

住下的第二天晚上，他再次发情时，才逐渐意识到这个残忍的事实。

那时候屋里只有他和alpha两个人，浓郁的发情信息素在一瞬间占据了他的全身，手中正在擦洗的盘子滑落摔碎在了地上。Omega的身体逐渐下蹲，喘息声越来越重，全身颤颤巍巍地依靠在了橱柜门上。听到了碎碟子后的索隆闻声赶来，来不及反应，夺魂的浓厚香甜信息素已经将他包围。

“厨子，你难道又......”

话还没有说完，Omega直接就扑在了他的身上，抱着他的脸狠狠地亲着，柔软的嘴唇粗暴地挤压，他吸得特别用力，嘴唇、舌头甚至口腔的空气全部被他嘬到自己的口腔内，在里面湿滑地缠绵纠结。牙齿还时不时地轻轻扫过，轻咬的时候，齿间诱惑的信息素丝丝涌入alpha的口腔。

总之，这个激烈而迫切的吻，不仅让索隆以肉眼可见的速度勃起了，还把他逼迫到了alpha发情的边缘。这是一件相当危险的事。

索隆的半张脸都被Omega那个疯狂的吻打湿了，津液流的到处都是，而罪魁祸首正扑在自己身上扭动着屁股，双手伸进了白色T恤，极其不安分地到处乱摸。两个硬得发疼的裆部隔着衣服粗鲁地摩擦，里面的阴茎包皮已经褪下。

如果在这个神圣的厨房，和这个两年后的厨子再做了一次爱，索隆知道自己就完蛋了。但alpha的信息素正在暴涨，马上就要冲破理智的底线。alpha发了情，如果不操到Omega绝不会罢休，索隆根本没有力气拒绝，他大喘着粗气，双手被理智和性欲争夺拉锯着，拉锯到颤抖。身体不受控制地把Omega压到了身下，在他的身上紧贴摩擦，索隆用尽最后的音量，有气无力地喊着。

“厨子......厨子......”

发情的Omega太天真了，他以为那是性交过程情到深处的呼喊。

这是呼喊没错，但呼喊的是另一个厨子。

两年前的山治站在了厨房的门口，又一次惊愕地看着他们两个缠绕在了一起，Omega淫液肆流，alpha面色痛苦，为了克制自己，嘴唇被咬出了血。说来甚至有点可笑，厨子出现的那一刻，alpha的眼神居然是种救星降临的感觉，那表情像极了被强奸的Omega面前冒出了个大英雄。

“快点......给他抑制剂......再磨蹭我快忍不住了......”

两年前的山治用了十几秒才反应过来，飞速取来了抑制剂扎在了发情Omega的三角肌上。

可两年后的山治却用了几个小时，坐在梅丽号船头几个小时，抽了两整盒的烟，才能接受这个事实。

他不可能抢来索隆了，再也不可能了。

即使他那时的信息素已经被自己激发得无法控制，他也只会喊来他的Omega来注射抑制剂。索隆或许以为，那时的山治只是失去自主意识、被发情胁迫的躯体，但其实是有感情的，那感情名为，我想和你做爱。

但他却狠狠地掐着自己，用尽每一分理智控制住了，他没有和你做爱。

两年后的山治在抑制剂的作用下终于逐渐平息，两年前的山治扶着他走出了这个充满alpha凶猛信息素的船舱外。

可年轻的山治还未跨出房门，alpha就一把握住了他的胳膊，白皙的皮肤被抓出了清晰的红手印，索隆一拉，就把他拉回了屋内。

“你别出去。”alpha在他的耳边急促呼吸，船舱的门被关上，两年前的山治被压在门上，同时腰带瞬间被扯下，“我想要你，忍不住了。”

alpha真的急不可耐，他甚至连前戏都不想做了，直接就着一个除了激烈以外毫无吻技可言的舌吻，把山治的下半身衣服全部扒光。这样子显得分外色情，上半身还是衣冠楚楚的衬衫领带，下半身是光秃秃的两条大白腿，阳物和囊袋隐约露出了白衬衣的下摆，小脑袋在从下而上直立起来，马眼渗出清亮的液体蹭在了前方的白衬衫上。

“你他妈的太快了，我什么准备都没有你就要插进来了？”Omega见到索隆已经把裤子褪到了大腿根，手中正握着那根膨胀到不行的深色阳物，表面的血管暴起，仿佛能看到搏动。

“你可不是什么准备都没有。”alpha将他的腿直接掰到了两点钟的角度，另一只酥麻无力的腿由于无法支撑身体的重量，来来回回地打颤。和索隆想的一样，他将龟头抵在穴口的时候，外口的液体直接敷满了龟头，顺着柱身下滴，“你刚才在厨房闻到我信息素的味道时，就已经发情了吧？”

说来说去，这次山治的发情期，索隆都还没有用身体正经地安慰过他。发情以来，他只打了一针抑制剂，后穴的液体量和放松程度，摆明了是药效即将过去，欲求不满的他死要面子地自慰了好几次。

“是我不好，这次发情，我满足你来得太晚了。”

穴口不需要冗余的扩张了，随着alpha前送腰身，Omega的整个肉壁都似乎在夹道欢迎，吸得非常舒服。山治还被压在门上，控制不住爽叫着，索隆终于来帮他释放发情了，他盼望了很久的索隆的肉棒终于插了进来，狠狠地向上捅肏着他瘙痒不堪的小穴。

“再用力点肏......啊......”

alpha上行下达地听从了Omega的请求，并且加快了抽插的速度。不知道是不是因为这次发情憋了太久，Omega一直咬着索隆的耳朵，讲着你能想到的所有色情下流的话语，好像什么东西终于释放了一般。索隆可从来没听过，山治那娇嗔的呼吸声里，夹杂着这么多火热的“狠狠肏我”、“好大好舒服”这种不堪入耳的骚话。

进入了生殖腔后，Omega的所有感官和反应都被悉数放大。叫床的音调越来越高，整个身体被下方的巨根插得上下抖动。生殖腔口不断被进进出出的茎身摩擦，带着快感的疼痛一次又一次冲击着Omega的大脑，而咬的最死的腔口，也攥紧了外皮强烈地撸动着。

眼看就要得到解脱的alpha吸吮着山治的腺体，这股魅惑的香气足以让人神魂颠倒。在双方信息素爆棚的刺激下，alpha和Omega终于来到了共同的高潮，他们的身体一起抽搐，阴茎同时收缩着射出白浊的精液。生殖腔有节奏的挛缩，一下一下地按摩着意犹未尽的阳物。

Omega给了他一个吻，表达了他现在的身体有多满足。双方的发情期伴随着性交结束，都得到了缓解。现在他们紧紧相拥，肌肤相贴，双唇靠近呼吸着彼此的热气，是带着理智的感情的。

“喂，你对我...”山治指了指门外示意是那个他，“是不是有点过于残忍了？”

“怎么，难道我应该把他叫进来玩3P？”索隆从桌上抽了一大叠纸巾，弯下腰替山治擦着两腿之间一直流到脚后跟的粘液，温柔地清理着穴口的潮热污浊。

“啊...！......疼！笨手笨脚，给我我自己来。”山治一抬膝盖刚好怼在了低头的索隆下巴上，差点咬了舌头。男人用一种不识好人心的眼神瞪了他一眼，而后赶忙自顾自地提起裤子。

“不过......我确实还有些事没做，这次来不及帮你擦了，你先自己洗澡去吧。”

事后的Omega本想继续吐槽些什么的，但他看到索隆擦肩而过的瞬间，面容是严肃的，他推开舱门，直奔船头走去。

两年后的山治就坐在那里，从船舱门被关上后，他就来到了这里。

他知道舱内发生了什么不堪入目的事情，他也知道索隆用尽发情前仅剩的理智，作出了一个选择，选择了两年前的自己。

不过说实在的，虽然那一刻心落在了地上摔得粉碎，但心里堵的块石头也落了地。

那时的索隆教会了他面对，面对他不属于这个时代，这个事实。

因为他不属于这个时代，所以他必须接受自己原本所处时代发生的一切，包括索隆的离世，他没得选，没得逃避。现在的他得承认，这种逃避可耻，且没用。

他又一次看了看腕子上的时光指针，或许真的该回去了。

身后有个男人好像站了许久了，他终于发出了磁性的声音。

“一，二，三，四，五......”索隆低头数着那双黑皮鞋脚边堆成坨的香烟头，“涨了两岁，别的没见长进，倒是烟抽得越来越凶了。”

“闭嘴吧，别拿我跟那个船舱里正洗澡的废物比。”

那个自恋的厨子居然会自己说自己是废物，这件事让索隆觉得实在有点好笑。

“你怎么知道他在洗澡。”

“废话，我不光知道他在洗澡，我还知道你每次做完都帮他把那里清理擦干净。而且，今天你没给他擦，是因为你现在有话要对我说。”这话其实挺羞耻的，但两年后的山治若无其事地讲出口后，没有一点违和感和尴尬感。

“所以你打算听吗？”不管他打不打算听，索隆都拎了瓶酒坐在他旁边，起开了盖子。

“无所谓。”他的目光没有从海面移走，没有回头看一眼剑士，继续趴在船栏上吞咽吐雾。

“未来的绿藻头有没有跟你讲过，海风里哭了的话，就得赶紧趁眼泪流下来之前抹掉，不然就会风干在脸上，你想装没事都装不了。”

这句话像一根签子扎进心里，扎得他欲哭无泪，只能愣在原地。

“我他妈的能没事吗？你真是我见过最混蛋的alpha了。”

“但你是我见过最心动的Omega了。”这是豪不掩藏的心里话，索隆得承认他从来没为哪个男人如此着迷，他朝着船舱使了个眼神，“甚至比里边那个还要让我心动。”

嗯，这种事他当然知道，不然你以为他哪来的自信过来挖自己墙角。下面，就该是“但是”了。

“对，下面该‘但是’了。”现在的索隆居然也学会了读心，读的还是一个未来的人的心，“但是，一路陪我走到今天的那个人不是你。我更想和那个对未来一无所知的你，一起经历未知的冒险。对于未来的我永久标记......”

“好了，不用往下说了，听到这里足够了。”一直在手中玩转的打火机被合上了盖子，他拿下了叼在嘴里的香烟，就着烟草味道直接吻在了毫无准备的男人唇上，这只是一个停留在嘴唇间的轻吻，不包含任何的性暗示，且说停就停。

“谢啦，我想，我也该回去看望看望你了，我还一次都没去过呢。”

“嗯，替我向他问好。”

山治走出浴室的时候，两年后的自己已经等在了门口。每个和他单独相处的时间，气氛总是诡异的，他不知道对这个人的态度究竟该是敌意、理解或是同情的，复杂的情绪总让他觉得精神很分裂。但穿越者的表情很温柔，是那种准备来说再见的温柔。

“我啊，刚回来的时候看你很不顺眼，毕竟，谁看过去的自己都觉得有种羞耻的幼稚。”他能猜到，两年前的那个自己，一定一边擦着水淋淋的金毛一边骂着我看你才更不顺眼好吧，“但其实啊，我刚发现，我好像比你还他妈幼稚。”

“你知道就好。”山治本想临行前给他留些温暖点的记忆的，但也不知道怎么就是说不出什么友好的话。

“作为道歉，这个东西送你了。”茶几上的一张纸条被纤长的手指推到了另一头，上面是密密麻麻的菜谱，“那时他一直念叨着想吃这种饭团，一个大男人念叨得我心烦意乱的。但我真的研究好怎么做的时候，他就不在了。我想着念叨这么久，至少让他吃一回吧，这个任务交给你了。”

“等下，他不在了......？”手中的毛巾滑落到了地上，山治在捕捉到了重点之后，像只被浇了一大盆冷水的落汤鸡伫立在原地。

“对，如果我告诉你，罗罗诺亚·索隆有一天会死，你还会选择被他永久标记吗？”

听到“死了”两个字后，山治的大脑宕机了几秒钟，仿佛两年后的自己一切行为都变得可以解释。他不确定这个理由是否足以原谅两年后的自己，他不确定已经知道这件事的索隆作何反应，他也不确定倘若两年后换了他自己，是否会做出相同的事情。但有一件事是确定的——

“当然，我已经认定了，我要做他的Omega。”

两年后的山治大笑了起来，他似乎很久没有这么开心的笑过了。两年前的自己果然没有让人失望，那时他没有遗憾了，对每个痛不欲生的发情期没有任何怨言。因为他终于知道了那个答案，不管何时何地，不论是否知晓残酷的未来，他都会这样选，这是漫长时光线注定指向的方向。

“那你要小心了，别让他死了。”

船上的七个伙伴都被叫来了甲板，送别本就不属于这里的客人。两年后的山治在拥抱每个伙伴时，都在耳边留了句意义不明的悄悄话。

他对路飞说，你的桃花运真的很招人嫉妒，男人女人都是。

他对乌索普说，勇敢点，你以后可是神。

他对娜美小姐说，这件T恤布料太多，根本显不出你波涛汹涌的身材，应该只穿一件胸衣。而后被结结实实挨了一拳，脑门肿了个大包。

他对乔巴说，他们以后会越来越乱来，尤其那个绿藻头有一次命都不要了，幸好有你这个名医在。乔巴听不懂，但他一边美得身体飘成了波浪形，一边说着“混蛋你这么夸我我也不会开心的”。

他对罗宾小姐说，不用迷茫，你上了这艘船就别想下去了，因为我会永远守护你。

他对他自己——他对他自己什么都没说，只是相望的一个眼神，彼此都懂。

到了索隆那里，他抱了很久很久，因为实在想不好该说什么。没想到最后却是剑士伏在耳边对他说了句话。

“名字你自己取吧，反正得姓罗罗诺亚。”

随着时光指针的一刹闪光，黄金梅丽号上的一切恍若隔世，他现在身处杰尔马的研究所中，冰冷的高科技机械产品中，一个粉色短发的女人抱着胳膊发着脾气。这也难怪，说好了两个小时就回去，一过就是好几十个小时，她提心吊胆地以为研发的新产品出了岔子，自己最宝贝的弟弟被卡在了时空夹缝。

“你还好吗？”尽管很生气，但她还是发现了弟弟脸上有种微妙的表情，她从没尽到过姐姐的职责，所以没有能力读懂这是一种什么情感。她叫了山治好几声，终于最后一声他才回过神来。

“我很好。”弟弟温柔地笑了，魂不守舍了几个月后，蕾玖第一次看到他笑的如此明媚，山治站起了身准备离开，因为还有一件重要的事没做，“我得走了，那家伙大概早就想我了。”

夕阳的一抹余晖透过丛林间隙，地上落下了斑驳的红影。林深处的尽头是一座墓碑，上面没有任何文字落款，但仅凭侧立的三把刀，便知是何人长眠于此。

整条路，整个碑，对于山治是如此陌生，因为这真的是他第一次来到这里，第一次面对冷冰冰的墓碑。他坐在碑前点起一根香烟，又将带来的美酒满在杯里，推到碑前。

抱歉了，这么久才来看你。以前总骂你迷路，这次我也迷了回路，还走岔到了两年前。

两年前的你啊，真他妈不是东西，干的混蛋事我都懒得讲了。

反正，和现在一样，一根筋的白痴。

不过，倒也干了件好事，比如你这个路痴居然帮我找回了我该走的路。还有......

山治下意识地摸了摸小腹。

还有，我发现了。

原来，你曾经也这么爱我

\---END


End file.
